Naruto Son Of The Shark
by FalcoRynken
Summary: Kisame's son. What if Kisame had a son. What if that son grew up in Konoha. The Ninja World receives a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the object of her affection.

"What do you mean it's not yours?! How can you say that?!"

The cold blue skinned man never even bothered to look at her. "I said it's not mine. Plain and simple Maka."

"You asshole. I loved you! I thought you loved me?! How can you do this?!"

"Even if I wanted to take care of the kid. I couldn't. I made a lot of enemies. People find out who he is, they'll kill him. Is that what you want for your son?"

The woman thought about it for a second. "N..No."

"Exactly." The man slams the bandaged blade into the ground. "When he's old enough. Tell him to seek out his birthright. Samehada. If he's strong enough, he can take it from me." And with that Kisame disappeared. Leaving the tear soaked woman to her thoughts.

12 years later.

"Kai! Wake up, your going to be late!" The young shinobi slowly got out of bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. He got ready and made his way downstairs.

"There you are! You're going to be late for your graduation exam at the academy." She runs a hand through his hair and smiles.

"So." He emotionlessly responded.

"Don't you want to be a ninja?"

"Not really. Why does it matter?"

"Oh come on. You've been good at this stuff ever since you were little."

"I was good because I had to be. They would've killed us if I wasn't."

"Don't talk like that. That's all behind us. You'll like the academy. I just know it."

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

"That's my boy." She runs her fingers along his blue skin. As much as she loved her son, he was always looked down upon wherever they went. Either from his blue skin or from the fact that he was the son of the Killer Kisame. Because of this he'd developed anti-social, and sometimes even violent behavior, along with a good set of trust issues. She wished that people would see him as she saw him. An innocent boy who was just lonely.

"I'm off mom," he says while walking out the door. He starts to walk along the path. Receiving dirty looks from the villagers as he did so. His attention is suddenly brought to a blonde boy about his age being picked on by 3 other kids.

"Hey loser boy!" One shouts at him while kicking dust.

"Why you look so lonely?"

Kai was about to walk away when he heard the blonde yell, "Bastards!" Followed by a quick hook to the boys face.

The boy rubs his face and glares at the blonde. "Your dead! Get em!" The other two boys go rushing at the blonde. Suddenly Kai appears out of nowhere and hits one of the boys with a right hook. The blonde hits the other one.

"Who the hell are you?! You wanna get hurt?!"

Kai glares at them. "People who can't fight their own battles make me sick. Back off, or I'll kill you." He says calmly but with lots of anger. The boys scurry off and Kai continues walking. The blonde boy runs up to him.

"Hey, thanks! I could've handled it though."

"Sure, whatever."

"My name is Naruto!" He says with a grin and extending his hand. When Kai doesn't except it he just takes it back.

"Kai." He says, never looking at Naruto.

"So, haven't seen you around the village before."

Kai stops walking. "Look Naruto. Leave me alone!"

Naruto's grin changes to a frown for a couple seconds before going back to his grin. "Oh. Okay that's cool. I like being on my own anyway." He walks off. Kai overhears a villager.

"Figures that monster would be hanging would be hanging with that killer." Kai sighs.

"Naruto! Come back." He calls after him. Naruto eagerly runs back to Kai.

"So where you headed Kai?"

"The academy."

"Me too. I'm finally going to graduate."

"Oh right, you're that Uzumaki boy that keeps failing."

"Yeah! That's me. Today's going to be different though. Believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"It's just something I say."

"Whatever."

"You know Kai, you remind me of someone."

Kai stops walking. Thoughts ran through his head of who Naruto meant.

"Sasuke."

"Oh. The Uchiha boy." Kai continues.

"Yeah. That guy is a real jerk though. Your cool. Just kind of quiet."

After a bit more walking they reach they academy and take their seats. Naruto sits beside Kai in the back of the class. They watch as everyone else walks in.

"See her?" Naruto says, pointing to a girl with pink hair. "That's Sakura, and she's going to be my girlfriend."

"Girls are a waste of time."

"Naruto frowns up his face. "Wait, you don't…play for the other team do you?"

"What?"

"You know, do you play softball instead of baseball?"

"The hell are you going on about Naruto?"

"Are you gay?"

Kai didn't hear the question. He was too focused on the other blonde that walked into the room. Naruto took his silence for a yes until he followed his gaze.

"Oh, so your not gay. You like Ino."

Kai snapped out of his trance to glare daggers at Naruto. "Shut up! Like I told you before, girls are a waste of time."

"Okay. Whatever you say Kai."

Kai was about to say something when Iruka sensei's head got huge to shush the class up.

"Thank you." He says smiling. "As you all know, today is the Graduation Exam. This will decide whether you receive your headband and become a Genin."

"Alright!" Naruto screamed, to the annoyance of everyone.

"The graduation Jutsu required to pass will be the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto's grin dropped and Kai noticed.

"Hell is up with you?"

"I'm no good at the clone Jutsu. Damn it."

"Guess you won't be passing after all." Kai coldly states while joining the others to line up for his test. When it finally reaches his turn Iruka grabs his shoulder.

"I've been informed of your situation. Any kind of clone is allowed for the exam."

"Whatever." Kai snatches away his shoulder and performs his hand signs. "Water Clone Jutsu!" He screams. A perfect clone made from water appears next to him. He earns a couple oohs and ahhs from his classmates. Without thinking, he glanced over at Ino. She was watching Sasuke. He thrusts his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Wait! You didn't get your headband!" Iruka tosses him a headband and he catches it.

"Last person is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nervously strides up in front. He concentrates his chakra. "Clone Jutsu!"

"Loser." Remarks Sasuke, which makes everyone except Kai laugh.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm afraid I can't give you headband."

Naruto puts his hands into his pockets and glares at everyone. "Like I care."

"Alright, that'll be all today. Tomorrow we'll be assigning teams to you all. You can go home proud. Knowing that tomorrow will be your first step in becoming Ninja."

Naruto walks off. Kai would've followed but there was something he had to do. He walked up to Sasuke, avoiding his fan girls.

"Hey you!" He yells at the Uchiha.

"What do you want freak?"

"Fight me."

'Why bother. You have a death wish or something?"

His mind flutters back to Ino. "Shut the hell up and fight me!"

"Hmph. Fine. But don't cry when you lose freak."

They proceed outside as a crowd gathers. Naruto as well comes to see them.

"Come at me freak."

"Stop calling me that!" Kai rushes at Sasuke and sends a kick to his head. Sasuke blocks the kick and sends one of his own at Kai. Sasuke is surprised when his foot kicks through water.

"Water clone." Says Sasuke. He quickly turns to block the next attack but Kai catches him off guard when he reappears with a Kunai to his throat.

"The hell?"

"Not as good as I thought. So stop acting all smug you asshole."

Suddenly Iruka appears in between them. He grabs Kai's Kunai from his hand.

"Kai! Sasuke! What's the meaning of this?!"

"We were fighting till this freak tried to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead." Kai starts to walk off.

"Not so fast Kai! I think you need to come with me to see Lord Hokage."

"I don't think so."

"I do. Let's go Kai." Iruka leaves and Kai follows. Naruto, scared for his friend, decided to go as well. Leaving Sasuke to ponder through his thoughts at just being bested. But as Kai leaves he notices Mizuki walking back into the academy.

Kai crosses his arms and looks away from the 3rd hokage's gaze.

"Kai. I told you before, you have to dial it down."

"I did dial it down. I didn't kill him did I?" Kai said before his eyes darted to the door. He was about to say something but the Hokage beat him to it,

"Naruto! For the 4th time. Go home."

Naruto opens the door. "I'm sorry. I was going but then this lady came up to me and said she was Kai's mom. So I showed her where you guys were."

Naruto steps aside and Kai's mom walks in, a worried look on her face. She hugs Kai.

"Oh my god I was so worried when Anbu told me to come here. What's going on?"

The 3rd motions for Naruto to leave and he reluctantly does so. "See you later Kai."

"He can stay. It doesn't matter after all."

"Really?!" Naruto's grin returns and he looks at the Third.

"If it's okay with Kai then you can stay Naruto." He turns his attention to his mother. "Sorry to call you here but Kai had an incident with another student today."

"Define incident?"

"He challenged the boy to a fight and then held a Kunai to his throat."

She looked at her son. "Why'd you do that?"

Kai's mind unintentionally flooded back to Ino. He shrugs his shoulders. "Felt like putting him in his place."

In the thirteen years of Kai's life, he'd learned to lie really well. Even his face showed no hints of revealing the untruth. However, this was his mother, and she could always tell.

"Kai. You're lying. Tell us the real reason."

Kai stood there blank faced as ever.

"Alright then. Last resort." The third snapped his fingers and immediately an Anbu hopped through the window.

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"What did you detect?"

He crossed his arms behind his back as he spoke. "Whenever Sasuke Uchiha is brought up, Kai's emotional state is Jealousy."

Kai turned away from them to hide the red in his cheeks.

The Hokage smiled and waved his hand. "That'll be all Ziyo."

The Anbu disappeared.

"Jealousy? But your one of the top Ninja in your class and you almost killed the boy. What're you jealous about?" His mother suddenly smiled with realization. "Unless, this is about a girl?"

Kai's silence told her everything she needed to know. "Oh my god it is! My baby has a crush!"

Naruto laughs and walks up to him. "Does this have anything to do with Ino?" He says trying and failing to whisper.

"Her name is Ino?! How beautiful! She sounds amazing! I can't wait to meet her!"

Naruto takes a step back as he feels Kai somehow glaring at him without even looking.

"Even so, your behavior was inappropriate Kai. You must learn to contain yourself. Save your prowess for the enemy. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. Ino huh?"

"Damn it Naruto!" Yells Kai while phasing out of the room. Naruto goofily rubs his head and follows him.

Maka watched her son leave with Naruto and couldn't help but smile. "His eyes are starting to lose some of their sadness."

"Yes. Naruto can have that effect. And I'm sure Naruto is happy to have a friend too. Him growing up on his own and such."

"I'm glad they found each other. Maybe Naruto can help break through the dark clouds his father left. If anyone can do it. It's Naruto."

Miko starts to leave.

"By the way." The Hokage calls after her. "You might want to go by the Yamanaka Flower Shop some time. You won't regret it."

"Okay." Miko says slightly confused.

Kai and Maka walked into the Yamanaka flower shop before Kai had to go to the Academy. Kai didn't care much for flowers but his mother made him come for some reason. He leaned on the wall and watched, as his mother smelled multiple flowers. After a while he heard a feminine voice. But it wasn't his mother. He still kept his eyes closed however, still not interested in anything having to do with flowers.

"Hello Ms., my name is Ino Yamanaka. Can I help you with anything today?"

Kai's eyes suddenly opened at her words. Miko glanced at her son with a smirk on her face.

"Yes." She was about to speak but got a devilish thought in her head. "Hey Kai. Come here please."

Kai reluctantly walked over to his mother and Ino.

"I'm Miko and this is my son Kai."

"Hey. Your that kid that fought Sasuke yesterday."

Kai turned away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Miko understood but Ino kept talking.

"That was pretty cool. I've never seen anybody that could actually fight Sasuke. He's so amazing." Ino glances over at the clock on the wall. "Oh no! Class starts soon. If I don't starting walking now I'll be late. I'm sorry but you'll have to buy your flowers later. Forgive me."

"That's okay."

"Come on." Ino says to Kai who gives her a confused look. She grabs his arm. "Didn't you hear me? We don't wanna be late." She pulls him out of the store and he sends a glance at his mother, however it was hard to look menacing with your cheeks bright red. Him and Ino start walking towards the Academy.

"So. Do you know what kind of flowers your looking for exactly? It'll help speed up the process later."

After a while he mustered up the courage to say "No."

"Oh well. Guess we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. I prefer the Tsubaki flowers myself. Their just so beautiful." Ino talked away, not seeming to mind him being quiet most of the time.

After a while though Kai finally dropped his nonchalant attitude. He started to talk to her, or he asked questions while she talked about flowers. He made a mental note that she really loved flowers. He'd almost managed a smile when Naruto appeared.

"Hey Kai!" He says landing next to him. "Hey Ino." Naruto smirks at Kai and his glare returns to his face.

Ino rolls her eyes. "Hey Naruto. I see you finally got your headband."

Naruto grins and runs his fingers over his headband. He recalls the night with Mizuki and the morning he became a ninja. "Yep. I'm a full-fledged badass now! Believe it!"

"Believe what?" Asked Ino.

"It's his catchphrase." Kai says.

"That's kind of corny."

"So. Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

"If you must know we were talking about flowers."

"Boring! Why aren't you guys talking about what Team we might get placed on?!"

"I guess I am pretty curious." Says Kai.

"I hope I get paired with Sasuke, I don't care who the third member is."

Kai speeds up his walk at the mention of Sasuke.

Naruto frowns his face. "What's so good about that guy anyway? I could take him."

"Oh shut it Naruto. You couldn't beat Sasuke. He's so amazing."

"Well my buddy Kai here beat him easy. Any tips?"

"I'm just good. That's all."

"Maybe if I start brooding like you guys do, I can be stronger."

"Oh shut up."

They reach the academy and take their seats. Kai was going to sit next to Ino but thought that'd be too forward considering they just met and the fact that she'd sat pretty to close to Sasuke. Along with a girl named Sakura.

Iruka enters and the room. "Ok! So today we'll be announcing the teams.

[I forgot the team numbers so bear with me and I'll update it later.]

Iruka reads off a sheet. "Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. You are Team 5 with Kurenai as your Sensei. Please get up and move together."

Kai looked around to find out who they were. He saw three people rise from their seats. One of them wore dark glasses and hid behind his hood. The other looked like a human wolf while carrying around his small dog. And the final person he recognized. He often caught her sneaking glances at Naruto from a distance when they were walking, although he never said anything.

"Next will be Team 9 with Ino,"

Kai held his breath. The part of him that he'd never show to anyone wanted him to be on a team with Ino.

"Lee, and Neji. With Guy as their Sensei."

A mop head with fuzzy eyebrows and a girly looking dude sat together with his Ino. It sent a spark through his head. He quickly tossed these thoughts aside as the next team was announced.

"Team 7 will be comprised of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. With Kakashi as their sensei."

Kai breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't on Sasuke's team.

"Next will be Team 8. Comprised of Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kai. With Asuma as their sensei. Congratulations to everyone for making it this far. It'll only get tougher from here on out but as your now former teacher, I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck. You'll meet your Sensei's outside."

Kai got up and found his teammates. On their way to meet Asuma Kai speaks up. "Oh great. I got lazy and tool girl on my team."

Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders while Tenten looked at him angry.

"Hey, I have just as much right to be here as you do! Don't doubt my skills."

"Whatever. Doesn't take much effort to throw Shuriken around."

"Yeah, you'll see. I'll show you just how good I am."

"Arguing already? That's always a good sign." A man says.

They look at him and cough from the smoke coming from his cigarette.

"And a smoker for a sensei. This day just keeps getting better."

"I bet it does. Anyway, my name is Asuma." He puts out his cigarette. "Let's start off with the standard procedures. Everyone will say their name, some likes, dislikes, and their dream. Let's start with you." He points to Shikamaru.

"My name is Shikamaru. Things I like include Sleeping and dreaming. Things I Dislike include being disturbed from either of those things. I don't have a dream."

"Okay then. Moving on to you."

"My name is Kai. I like Water. I dislike bullies. My dream is private."

"Oh come on. You're going to be a team now. You can tell us."

Kai glared at the man. "If you must know, my dream is to kill the man known as Kisame."

"Interesting. Your turn."

"My name is Tenten. I like ninja tools and Bento. I dislike people who don't respect my craft." She looks at Kai and continues. "My dream is to open up a weapons shop."

"Great. Well now that I know more about you guys, we can start taking on missions. I already got one lined up. We're going to be finding a missing dog for a Mrs. Chan."

He was about to explain further but an Anbu suddenly appeared next to them. "Sorry to interrupt. The Lord Hokage has an urgent message for Kai. He has requested his new team accompany him as well."

"Understood." Says Asuma. "Come on Kai. Let's not keep him waiting. Kai follows Asuma to the Hokage mansion.

When they get there Naruto is there as well.

"Why is he here?" Asks Kai.

"I thought you'd want to be in the presence of friends when you heard the news."

"What news?"

"It's…your mother."

Kai's expression changes and he approaches the Hokage's desk.

"What about my mother?!"

"This morning, while she was home. She…was…murdered."

Everyone in the room fixed their gaze upon Kai as he balled up his fists.

"What kind of sick joke is this?! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry Kai. It's no lie."

Kai drops to his knees. His icy exterior drops to one of sadness as tears stream down his face.

"She left this for you."

The Hokage holds out a note, Naruto grabs it and brings it over to Kai.

"Read it Naruto." He says.

Naruto opens it and begins to read. "Dear beloved Kai. If your reading this it means I've left this world. I hope by that time you've found yourself a couple of friends. Maybe even a girlfriend. I'm so proud of you. You're my son, I always will be. Please be a little more trusting of people. Some are different in the Hidden Leaf. Anyway. I was going to tell you later, but seeing as how I can't do that now, I might as well tell you now. As you know, your father Kisame is a powerful man. What you don't know is that he told me when you got older, to seek him out, and take Samehada. His blade. He even called it your birthright. Guess he had some pride in his flesh and blood. Another thing, if your reading this and you've graduated from the academy, tell The Third Hokage that I give full permission to release the seal on your shoulder. I know your going to go far in life as a ninja, a person, and as my son. I love you Kai."

Tears were streaming faster down Kai's face now. Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto approached him.

"Get the hell away from me!" He screams. "STOP CRYING! STOP FUCKING CRYING YOU FUCKING LOSER."

Kai pulls out a Kunai. Before anyone can react he stabs himself in the shoulder.

"Kai. Stop it man!" Yells Naruto.

Blood streams down his arm but he stops crying. He stands up and walks over to the Hokage.

"What did my mother mean by seal?"

The Hokage ran two fingers through his brows and looks at the boy.

"When you were…conceived, your father was fused with Samehada. Which gave him the ability to drain away chakra. This power passed onto you. You almost killed your mother when you born because you drained so much Chakra from her. A seal was placed on you to contain this power."

"Take it off."

"As you wish."

Kai walks over to the Hokage. He pulls down his shirt to allow the man access.

The Hokage summons chakra into his hands and places them on the seal on his shoulder. "Release." As soon as the seal is broken Chakra starts to drain from the man. He quickly removes his hands.

"Good. I'll need this new power when I face the man who killed my mother. Who is he?"

"I knew you'd seek him."

"Your not going to try to stop me are you?"

"If I did you'd just keep trying. I'll allow it. Maybe it'll give you some closure. I'm making it an official mission. And a B rank at that. But I have confidence in you and your team." He hands him a scroll and Kai hands it to Asuma.

"What's his name?" He says with Malice in his voice.

"Zabuza Momochi."

This was a name Kai recognized all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years prior.

Maka and her son were bound in chains against a tree. They wore tattered rags for clothes. A lifeless look in their eyes. Anyone with a brain could tell that they were slaves.

Kai shuddered against the wind that started to blow and Maka did her best to cover up her son with her body.

Suddenly a group of men walk over. They smirk at the two slaves.

The biggest one spoke. "Boss says you can come back now." He pulls out a key and opens the chains. He beckons for them to follow and they do. He walks them to a big house and pushes them inside.

"Hello Maka." Says a short man. "Sorry about that. Didn't want you and your son to see the bloodshed." He smiled wickedly at them and Kai hid behind his mother.

"Aw, what's wrong Kai? I'm not gonna hurt ya. Maybe." He laughs.

"Please sir. We haven't been fed."

"My apologies. Bojo! Get the dog food out for our guests."

Bojo walks into the room with a dog bowl. He pours a small morsel of dog food into the bowl and walks back out.

"Bon appetite."

Suddenly a man comes bursting through the door.

"Boss. We have a situation!"

The boss walks over to the man, ignoring the bloody wound he suffered. "What's happening?"

"There's a man out here slaughtering everyone."

"A man? We have a small army here. Take care of it."

"Sir, its Zabuza Momochi."

The mans composure instantly dropped. "Fuck!" He screamed. "Get me the fuck out of here." He tries to run out the door but the man in front of him gets his head sliced off. Zabuza walks into the building and the Boss stares him down in fear.

He runs and hides behind Maka and Kai.

Zabuza raises his sword, intending to kill them all.

Kai quickly moves from behind his mother and punches Zabuza in the gut.

"The hell?" Zabuza tosses him aside. Maka runs after her son. Zabuza takes the opportunity to slice up the boss. He then walks over to Kai.

"That boy of yours. He doesn't have a presence. I didn't even know he was here. Where was he trained?"

"He wasn't." Maka says reluctantly.

"Good. I'm taking him with me. Turn him into a real Ninja." He grabs Kai by his shirt.

"NO!" Screams Maka. She punches and kicks him but Zabuza isn't fazed.

"I'm not going anywhere without my mommy!"

Zabuza, annoyed by both their whining and complaining, decided to let Moka come along as well.

"KAI!"

Tenten's scream snaps Kai out of his daydream just as a Kunai approaches him. He quickly dodges the Kunai.

"Maybe we should stop."

"No! Run it again." He says examining a couple recent cuts. "I got cut."

"You should rest Kai. We've been at this midnight."

"I got to get faster. If not I won't last against Zabuza."

"You'll have me, Shikamaru, and Asuma sensei with you. You'll be fine."

"To hell with that. I want to kill him." Tenten can see the killing intent in his eyes.

"Alright then." She jumps back. She jumps into the air. "Twin rising dragons!" An arsenal of weapons go flying at Kai from a scroll.

Kai attempts to dodge the weapons. He almost does it but a couple still manage to scratch him.

Tenten lands and walks back over to Kai.

"How'd you do?"

"Terrible!"

"Kai. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"No! If I don't keep training intensely. I won't get strong enough!" Suddenly he finds he can't move. He turns to see Shikamaru in his Shadow Possession Stance.

"Let me go!"

"Intense training is one thing. But this is overexertion. Keep going at this rate and you'll die long before you face Zabuza. You need to take a break and stop being such a drag!" Shikamaru releases him.

"Yeah." Says Naruto appearing out of thin air.

"The hell are you doing here? I thought you had a mission."

"A do! A good mission finally! But you need to relax. So I found you some flowers on my way to meet the others."

"I don't need flowers!"

"Trust me you'll want these."

"Why the hell would I want…"

Kai is interrupted as Ino appears with a bunch of flowers. He thrusts his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Kai." Ino says with a sad smile.

"Hey."

"I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry. Come here." Ino hugs him.

Shikamaru whistles. Everyone gets the hint and they all disappear. Leaving Kai and Ino there alone. Ino pulls away from. Kai hopes she didn't notice the blush on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He turns away from her to hide his face.

"No your not. You can't even look at me."

When he was sure he was back to normal he turned back to look at her.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Well that's good. Oh here." She gives him the flowers. "Courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" She beams with pride and Kai couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I've never actually seen you smile before. Everyone looks better when they smile you know. Smile more often!" She commands. "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

Ino reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace. It wasn't particularly expensive looking. But it was well made. It was a silver flower. She gives it to Kai.

"Your mother asked for it to be made. Ordinarily I'd charge about 90 but given the circumstances you can just have it. Think of it as a final gift from your mother." She smiles, which forces Kai to smile as well. "See you later at the funeral." She disappears.

Kai glances at the flower in his hand and squeezed it tightly. A final gift, from his mother, made by Ino. It was beautiful craftsmanship but even if it wasn't he wouldn't care. This one object held the sprit of the two people he cared about the most. He put on the necklace, and disappeared. He reappeared on top of the Hokage faces and looked over the vastness of the Leaf Village. His mother loved this village. Regardless of his personal feelings toward it, not that he had any; he would protect it with his life. Normally he wouldn't be as relaxed, but Asuma was sent on an A-Rank mission. So he wouldn't be back for a while. As he let mind wander he fell asleep atop the faces of the Village Leaders.

3 days later.

Naruto's mission: The supposed C-Rank Mission of escorting a bridge builder, turned out to be more complicated as he was hunted by enemy ninja. Despite the obvious Rank Increase of the mission, Team 7 decided to move on with the mission anyway. They hadn't predicted however, that Zabuza Momochi himself was after the man. They ended up fighting and Kakashi was caught. But after a brilliant tactical strategy executed by Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi was once again free. And the battle between the two experienced ninja raged on.

"Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled. To his surprise, Kakashi did the same thing. The dragons crashed into each other.

"So it is true. Your Kakashi Hatake. The copycat ninja."

"Call me what you want. Just know, your future, is death!" Kakashi hands erupted in a burst of hand signs, seeking to end the fight now.

Suddenly a sharp needle goes flying through the air. It hits Zabuza and he goes down. Much to everyone's surprise. Suddenly a person wearing an Anbu mask shows up next to Zabuza's body.

"You've done well here Kakashi. However I shall take him now."

"Understood." Kakashi pulls his mask back over his Sharingan.

The Anbu takes Zabuza and disappears.

Naruto raised his fist in frustration. "Hey! What just happened?! After all that we're just going to let him take him! What the hell Sensei?!"

"That's enough Naruto. That was an Anbu black op. If their involved it's best to stay out of their way."

"Kai's going to be mad. He wanted to fight Zabuza."

"That can't be helped. I'll send word to Lord Hokage of Zabuza's downfall. For now, let's just rest."

Kai swings his Kunai at the log. Making small cuts as he jumps to the side and slashes some more. Sweat drips down his face and he steps back. Tenten watches him and Shikamaru was lying down on the ground, staring at the clouds.

"Your getting faster Kai."

Kai merely nods in her direction but she keeps talking.

"Although the Kunai doesn't do you justice the way you fight."

Kai stops what he's doing to look at Tenten. "What're you talking about?"

Tenten smiles. "Finally caught your attention huh?"

"Yeah, come on tool girl what're you talking about?"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Just keep talking."

"Nope." She crosses her arms. "Not until you stop calling me that."

"Fine. I'll call you by your name."

"Thank you." Moments go by and they stand there in silence.

"Hello?" He says annoyed.

"Say it."

"Tenten."

"Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying." She rolls out a scroll. "Release!" She yells. When the smoke clears a Katana is there. She picks it up and offers it to Kai. He takes it.

"That's what you need. I'm guessing you have experience with blades."

Kai eyes her curiously. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You tend to swing your Kunai like a sword. And the quick thrusts and cuts you make look like your experienced."

"What do you know about swords?"

"I'm a weapons specialist. I know everything."

"Show me."

Tenten shrugs her shoulders and makes another Katana appear from the scroll. "Try me." She gets into her stance. Kai does the same.

Kai rushes at her. Swinging the blade quick and precise. Tenten narrowly deflects his swings and kicks him back. She swings at him but he jumps back. He runs a finger down the side of the Katana and his chakra flows into it.

"Nice trick. I can do it too." Tenten does the same. She goes on the offensive. Swinging a lot faster than Kai did. He blocks a couple but eventually he is knocked down. She holds her blade to his head. "I win."

"Damn."

"Don't look so down. Your good. Your just a little sloppy."

"I used to be better." He glares at the sword in his hand.

"I could train you. Or retrain you. If you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course."

"Why would you do that?"

"We're teammates."

"Tha…than…thanks."

"Oh. Mr. Cool finally says thank you. That's a surprise."

Kai smirks—no Kai smiles at Tenten.

"So, let's get started."

Kai starts to get into position when an Anbu appears.

"Kai. Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"Alright."

The Anbu leaves. Tenten and Kai wake up Shikamaru and head to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Kai."

"Hokage. What's going on? Asuma Sensei isn't back yet."

"I regret to inform you that Kakashi and his team were interrupted in their mission by Zabuza."

"Zabuza? What happened?"

"He was slain by an Anbu."

"So he's dead huh? Damn. I wanted to kill him. Good to know." Kai turns around to leave and his team follows.

"He was a powerful adversary. But Kakashi finally got the best of him. The Anbu showed up and killed him. A young Anbu at that."

Something clicked in Kai's head and he stopped. He turned back to the Hokage. "What kind of Anbu was it?"

"Hunter."

"Shit!" Kai rushes out of the Hokage's office.

"Follow him." The Hokage tells his team.

They do as their told.

Kai races out the village gate. "MEET ME IN THE LAND OF WAVES!" He yells out to Tenten and Shikamaru who were having trouble keeping up.

He wills himself to go faster and faster. 'Haku!' He thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opens his eyes. He quickly hops up when he notices everyone is gone.

"Where'd they go?!"

"Your Sensei left with you're team a while ago while you were sleeping. They said you'd catch up."

"Thanks!" He says rushing out. He hops onto a tree branch and starts to follow them.

"NARUTO!" Yells a voice which causes Naruto to miss the next branch and fall to the ground.

Kai lands next to him.

"Kai? What're you doing here? Zabuza is dead."

"No he's not. Where's the others?"

"They left a while ago."

"Damn." Kai starts to turn away but something draws his attention. Naruto's as well. Kai and Naruto rush back to the house and dispatch the men that were terrorizing the little boy. Once finished they rush off in search of Kakashi.

Meanwhile Kakashi had found Zabuza once again.

"So, your still alive."

"Yeah. Came to finish the job."

"So that so called ANBU was in league with you the whole time. I should've figured as much."

"Your slipping Kakashi Hatake. I'd like you to meet Haku. My weapon."

The boy in the mask steps forward.

"He's a special ninja. He's going to help me kill you all."

Sasuke starts to tremble.

"Shouldn't have brought your little ones into such danger Kakashi. Look, one of them is even trembling."

"You got it all wrong. I'm trembling with…excitement."

"Hmph. You underestimate my squad. Sakura here has the greatest chakra control of all the graduates. Sasuke is a prodigist. And then there just leaves Naruto. The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja."

"Doesn't matter, you'll all be dead soon."

Zabuza nods at Haku at he rushes at Sasuke. Sasuke prepares himself, but Haku stops in front of him. He steps on the puddle on the ground.

"Water Style, Ninja Ice Shards." The water explodes in a bunch of sharp icicles. They go flying at Sasuke when Haku jumps back. Sasuke jumps back as well, though one cuts his arm.

"Impressive. Not many can dodge like that."

"I'm just anybody." Sasuke rushes at him but Haku retreats.

"Well that just leaves us. Water Style Hidden Mist Jutsu." He screams as a thick mist starts to form.

"Sakura. Protect the bridge builder."

"Right."

For a while nothing happens. Suddenly Zabuza appears behind the bridge builder and Sakura. He pulls his sword back.

"Sakura! Look out!" Screams a voice. Naruto throws a Kunai, unable to reach her in time. Zabuza dodges the Kunai and swings at Sakura.

"ZABUZA!" A blade clashes against Zabuza's.

"The hell?"

Kai stares down the man who killed his mother. "Zabuza!" He pushes his sword back. Zabuza jumps back. Kakashi and Naruto get behind Sakura.

"You okay Sakura?" Asks Naruto.

"I'm fine Naruto. Go help Sasuke!"

"Right." Naruto runs after Sasuke and Haku.

"Kai. You help too." Says Kakashi. But Kai didn't care. He was finally face to face with the man who killed his mother.

"Kai. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How's your mother?"

Kai runs at him but Kakashi gets in front of him. "Kai. Help Naruto and Sasuke."

"I came here to kill Zabuza! That's what I'm going to do! To hell with Naruto and Sasuke. Ninja can't allow emotions to influence their decisions. As a Jonin you should know that."

Kai rushes at Zabuza but Kakashi yanks him back and slams him into the ground.

"It's true." Says Kakashi staring down at him. "Shinobi who don't follow the rules of a ninja are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kai balls up his fists in frustration. There was that word again. Comrade. Tenten said it too. He'd heard it many times before. He hated that word. He never had any friends. He never had people to help him. So why should he care now? Suddenly Tenten and Shikamaru show up.

"We heard everything. Your call Kai. Zabuza or Haku?"

These were his comrades. Willing to follow his lead into battle. Was this what it meant to be a Ninja? Teamwork? Helping other people? For reasons he couldn't explain he felt a strong need to protect these friends he had made.

"You two stay here and help protect Sakura and the bridge builder. I'll help Naruto and Sasuke." Kai rose to feet and speeded of in their direction. He see's the ice mirrors surrounding them.

'Shit, the Crystal Ice Mirrors.' With no other choice but to rush in, Kai did just that. He was just in time to as Sasuke was about to get cut trying to save Naruto.

"Kai." Says Naruto.

"You guys really stepped into it. This stupid technique is undefeatable."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's killed Jonin and Anbu alike with this move."

"So how the hell do we kill him!" Sasuke yells.

"We can't. We just have to stall until Kakashi finishes."

"Shit."

"Kai." Says Haku from one of the mirrors.

"Haku. Long time no see you son of a bitch."

"I'm actually glad you're here. I wanted to fight you again."

"I wanted to kill you. Guess we can get what we wanted."

"Kai. You know you can't dodge my attacks." As he speaks he sends a barrage of Kai needles at Kai. Kai tries his best but he can't see them all. Suddenly Sasuke rushes in front of him and deflects them all.

"How did you do that?"

"I can see them. With the Sharingan." Kai looks at his now red eyes.

"Damn Kekkei Genkai. Everybody got one cept me."

"Ready for round two?" Haku moves to a different mirror and tosses more at them. Kai and Naruto stick near Sasuke as he deflects them all.

"How interesting. Seems your pretty fast. Problem is, all of you aren't." He throws more at Sasuke. He then moves to another location and throws some at Kai. Naruto pushes him out of the way.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke rushes in front of Naruto. He tries to deflect them but ends up getting hit.

"Sasuke. Why. Why did you save me?"

"

"My body moved on its own. Idiot."

Kai glared at Haku. "You monster."

"Don't act like you haven't killed anyone before. Your not innocent. And neither am I."

"That was a long time ago."

"Well, your past follows you. Even now, the reality that I killed your mother haunts me."

"What? It was you?"

"I was ordered by Zabuza, but yes. I killed your mother."

Kai's mind rushed with anger. Chakra built up inside as he raged.

"I believe I should end this. As a favor to a lost brother, I'll kill you last Kai." Haku tosses more knives at Naruto. Suddenly Kai's eyes become veiny. He moved quickly and deflected the knives from Naruto.

"How are you faster? Oh I see. I killed someone with this technique before. Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuga Clan, Byakugan."

And with that Kai fainted.

[From then on the story becomes the same as the original, Naruto getting mad and turning into the fox and breaking the mirrors. Haku getting Lightning Bladed, etc.]

Kai wakes up in a hospital bed.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"Your friends brought you here." Kai turns to see Neji sitting in the chair next to him.

"Who're you?"

'My name is Neji Hyuga. And apparently we're cousins."

"Cousins? I think you have me confused."

"Nope. You have the Byakugan. So we looked into your family history. Apparently your mother was also the mother of another of our Main Branch members."

"Wait, are you saying I have a brother?"

"A sister, actually. Hinata Hyuga."

"The shy quiet girl that stalks Naruto?"

"Yeah. That's her. Congrats." Neji leaves Kai to his thoughts. Then Hinata comes in.

"H…hi."

Kai looked her over. "So, did they tell you already?"

"Yes." She bows. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are. Hinata Hyuga. The shy quiet girl who's always watching Naruto.

She blushes at Naruto's name. "No I don't!"

Kai hops out of bed. "Oh come on. You think I wouldn't notice you lurking in the shadows staring at him? Come on now. Maybe I should tell him." Kai smirks at his new sister.

"No, don't, please." She grabs his shirt.

Kai rubs the top of her head. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm not telling him. You're my sister now after all. Wouldn't be proper."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"My names Kai by the way. Alright Hinata. See you around."

"Wait! Father wants to meet with you."

"Hiashi wants to meet me?"

"Yes. He wants me to bring you to him."

"Alright right then Naruto stalker. Lead the way."

"Don't call me that!" She says blushing. She leads him out of the hospital to the Hyuga compound. They walk pass a bunch of people glaring at him.

'What's their problem?' Kai says recognizing the stares of hate.

"He's through here." Hinata opens the door and they walk in the room. It's a large room with a large Hyuga symbol painting on the ceiling and on the floor was a Yin & Yang Symbol. In the far back was a throne like seat that Hiashi sat on. Around the room a bunch of angry looking Hyuga stood guard.

"I assume your Kai." A man said. His Byakugan eyes were intense as they stared at Kai.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Excellent. Now as you already you are recently discovered Member of the Hyuga Clan. Through your mother's blood."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Suddenly one of the Shinobi descend upon Kai. He holds out his palm and hits him in the chest with it. "How dare you speak to Hiashi with such disrespect!"

Kai rubs his chest and smirks at her. "Alright. You don't know me so I'll let you off with a warning. If you ever do that again, I'll kill you."

"Try me. You think just cause your dead mother was a Hyuga your special?!"

Kai's smirk turns into a glare. He pulls out his sword and in an instant he is behind her with the cold steel to her throat. "Don't you ever talk about my mother."

"You think I'm scared of you?! I'm a Hyuga."

"Yeah, and if you guys are geniuses like they say your smart enough to be scared. I was taught to kill. Don't think I won't. Final Warning."

Kai sheathes his blade and walks closer to Hiashi.

"I'm glad your mother is dead. She was a bitch for having a stupid son like-"

"Anyway." Says Kai. "Why'd you call me here?"

"You've awoken a power we Hyuga don't take likely. Therefore I would like you to live here. You shall the full lay of the compound. You'll be a Prince. And eventually you shall become the heir."

"Um…what about…me?" Says Hinata.

"You are weak. All the time you've spent and your still not strong. We expect a certain level of power from the Main Branch. Power you don't possess."

Kai looks at Hinata's sad face and the back up at Hiashi.

"No thanks." Says Kai.

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to be apart of anything you're the head of. You seem like an ass."

"Boy, do you know what you are saying? We will not allow an outsider to possess the sacred power of our clan without repercussions."

"That a threat Hiashi?"

"It's a promise. By turning down my offer you will be declaring war on with the Hyuga. Is that what you want?"

"Bring it. I already slashed one of your members."

"What?"

Kai starts to walk out. As he walks to the door he tips over the Hyuga girl from before. She falls to the ground and her head falls off.

"I'm that fast." Says Kai smirking on his way out. Kai maintained this smirk all the way out of the compound. It started to disappear as he walked to the training ground. When he was sure there was nobody around. He broke down.

"The hell did I just do?!" He pounds his fists into the ground. "Fucking Hyuga assholes." Suddenly he hears a rustling in the woods. He unsheathes his sword and points it towards the noise. "Come out. I know your there!" He tries to activate his Byakugan but fails.

"Pathetic. You can't even use your Byakugan." Out from the woods steps Neji.

Kai glares at him. "You here to kill me?"

Neji shrugs his shoulders. "That would be a waste. Considering you don't even know how to use your Byakugan, it wouldn't even be a fair fight."

"I can still take you on."

"I don't doubt it. But everyone knows the three Dojutsu's give anyone huge advantage."

"Alright smartass. If your not here to kill me, why are you here?"

"To teach you how to use the Byakugan."

"What?!" Kai yells surprised.

"Yeah."

"But, I declared war on the Hyuga. Why would you help me?"

"You declared war on the Main Branch. The side branch couldn't care less that Hiashi's heir doesn't want to ascend. They sent me here as a matter of fact, because any enemy of Hiashi's is an ally of ours. Therefore I'm going to teach you how to use the Byakugan."

"Ok." Kai sheathes his sword. "Teach away."

"Your normally it comes naturally. But seeing as how your only half Hyuga, your body isn't as naturally accustomed to the Byakugan as other Full-Blooded Hyuga. Therefore you actually have to work at it."

"Whatever. I'm all for it. Whatever I gotta do, I'll do it."

"Well first we start off with actually activating it. Normally I'd show you the long process of training your eyes and fighting blindfolded and seeing miles away and stuff like that. But your main branch enemy number one so you don't have that long. So we're going to take the shortcut. Byakugan!" Screams Neji.

"Which is?"

"I strike the Chakra points connecting to your eyes and force the Byakugan out."

"That's it?!" Then what's the point of all the other Hyuga going through the training processes if we can just do that?"

"Because this method has a 57 percent chance of death. If your will isn't strong enough. You'll die."

"Damn it Neji. You're the worst fucking cousin ever!" Kai says smirking.

"Normally people would be more worried about the death rate."

"I'm not afraid of death. Bring it on."

"Alright then."

Neji takes his trigram stance. He dashes at Kai and strikes to the side of his right and left eyes. Kai drops to the ground in pain.

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" He screams. Kai feels his chakra slipping from his body. He's dying.

"Control your chakra flow. Your will is the deciding factor. If you can't will yourself to control your Chakra then you will die!"

Kai listens to Neji halfheartedly. His focus was on not dying. He tried to control his Chakra but it wasn't working. With no other options Kai spoke to his mother. 'Looks like I'm coming home mom.' Suddenly his hands make their way to his necklace. 'Ino.' Suddenly his resolve turns to steel. He tries as hard as he can to focus his Chakra. Just when all hope was lost, he got it under control. He stood up, having awakened his Byakugan.

"Did I do it?" He asked. But he already knew the answer. He could feel the Dojutsu's power eradiating from his eyes.

"Yeah. You feel it don't you?"

"It's powerful."

"That is the power of the Byakugan. Now that you've truly awakened it you'll be able to do it on command. That's out of the way. So we can focus on the harder aspects now. Focusing it."

"Had enough?"

Kai focuses his vision. He can see behind the tree in front of him. But that is all. "Still can't do it."

Neji crosses his arms. "We've been out here for 5 hours and the most you've done is see past a tree. Even Hinata, with all her faults and frailty can do more than this. You're a very slow learner."

"I'll get it. I know I will."

"Whatever. My initial thoughts of your strength were very low. However this defies my expectations. At the rate your going, you'll never be a true Hyuga. Your destiny is to fail."

"Destiny? The hell are you talking about destiny?"

"All Hyuga know it. Life is a predetermined concept. You can't change your destiny. No matter how hard you try. I'm leaving. You, should give up on being a Hyuga." Neji walks away, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

"Give up on being a Hyuga?" Kai drops to his knees and punches the ground. "Why do I keep falling behind everyone? I gotta get stronger. Starting with this Byakugan thing. He stands up. "Alright, let's go."

Asuma walks along the forest. Ignoring the ignorant enemy ninja trying to sneak up on him. He takes a puff of his cigar and casts it onto the ground.

"Alright! Come on out!" He yells out.

For a second all is quiet. Suddenly a group of ninja jump at him from the trees.

Asuma pulls out his chakra blades and slices all the ninja. "Hmph, that went well. Guess I got to report to the 3rd now." He flicks out another cigarette and proceeds on his way. But unknown to him two figures watched him from the darkness. Akatsuski members Itachi and Kisame.

"So, he's one of the Jonin of the Leaf. Think I should just chop off an arm or two now?"

"Patience. We're here for a reason. Don't stray. Everything will go our way."

A Month Later

"Byakugan!" Kai expands his vision around his body. "Now!"

Tenten throws kunai at him. He waits until he can see them, which was when they were about 2 feet away and dodges them.

"Good job."

"No. It wasn't good enough. The other Hyuga can sense things much furher away. It took me a while to develop that 360 degree angle. Now I have to expand it."

"Maybe you could ask your sister for help."

"No. I'll only be putting her in danger. Hiashi hates me."

"It'll be alright. Asuma sensei's coming back soon. I hear he has some news for us."

"News? I can't handle anymore news." Kai says. "Alright, let's run it again."

"Alright." Tenten gets ready to throw shuriken when Asuma appears an holds a hand on her shoulder.

"While I admire the dedication, I promised I'd come bearing news. And I have. I wish we could've trained more together before this, but it's come up more quickly than usual."

"What're you talking about Asuma sensei?"

"I'm talking about The Chunin Exams. I've registered all three of you."

"Us three? For the Chunin Exams?" Says Tenten.

"Sounds like work."

"What are the Chunin Exams?" Says Kai confused.

"The Chunin Exams are a series of tests that test your skills as a ninja and see if your ready to Rank up to Chunin."

"Hm. Sounds interesting."

"That's not all though. You'll also be competing against other teams as well. The people you grew up in the academy with, those are your enemies for this tournament."

"Good, I need to knock some of them off their high horses." Says Tenten laughing.

"Don't get cocky. The Chunin exams are extremely tough. If your not careful, you will die!" Screams Asuma.

Tenten and Shikamaru both looked at Kai. He had his fists balled and his eyes glued to his feet.

"Kai, your shivering. If you don't want to do it, speak up now. I can take your name off."

"It's not that. The moisture in the air changed."

"What do you mean?"

"That only happens when people do Water Style Jutsu, and even then only immensely powerful ones."

Suddenly a ninja lands in front of them.

"Asuma! Your prescence has been requested. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame are fighting Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai in the Great Lake as we speak."

Kai's eyes widen. "My father is here." Kai says to himself.

"Alright I'm on it. Kai! Stay here." Asuma leaves. The second Kai is out of range he looks at his teammates and wraps his arms around them.

"I gotta go."

"But Asuma Sensei said to stay here." Says Tenten.

"It's my father. I might not ever get this chance again."

"Fine whatever. We're coming with."

"About that, sorry guys, I need to face him alone." Suddenly Tenten and Shikamaru drop.

"What'd you do? What a drag!"

"I used my power to siphon your Chakra. You won't be able to move for a while. I'm sorry, but if something happened to you guys I'd never forgive myself." And with those final words, Kai leaves.

[And there we have it. For those of you that are wondering how Kai is a Hyuga and Hinata's brother. His mother was Maka Hyuga. She was with Hiashi for a while. But soon after Hinata was born she discovered Hiashi had an affair. She left. Some time after she got drunk and met Kisame in a bar. Kisame took advantage of her drunken state and they had sex. The morning after it was love at first sight when she woke up. Then he woke up, and you know the rest. Also as to why I gave him Byakugan instead of one of the other two is because I plan on giving him another special power.]


	4. Chapter 4

"Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Yells Itachi, he balls up his hands and blows into it. The result is a giant ball of fire that goes flying at Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai. They dodge and Asuma shows up.

"Finally here." Says Kurenai.

"Yeah, what I miss?"

"One hell of a battle. It's still going on though."

"More ninja to cut down. Excellent." Says Kisame pointing his blade at them.

Kakashi pulls down his mask, revealing his sharigan. "Leave, now!"

"Can't do that." Says Itachi with lifeless eyes.

"I'll slice them all." Kisame starts to walk forward. Suddenly a rush of water circles Kisame. It fills the air around him. "Water Style Jutsu? Interesting."

Suddenly Kai comes slashing at Kisame, he merely blocks it with his blade.

"Oh, and who is this little runt?"

Kai glares at him with hatred. He was so angry that no words escaped his mouth. He just swing his blade again and again. And Kisame blocked again again.

Finally Kai jumped back. He makes multiple hand signals before saying "My name is Kai! I'm the son you left behind! Water Style, Water Shark Jutsu!"

Kisame countered with his own water Sharks. When the water clears he stands there and admires his son. "Well, well, you've turned into a little warrior haven't you."

"Kai! Get back." Yells Asuma at his student.

But Kai couldn't hear him. Fire and fury raged in his head as he stared down his father.

"So, what're you here for?"

"I'm here to kill you, and take that blade."

Kisame swings his blade and Kai blocks it. He then swings at his head with blazing killer instinct. Kisame dodges.

"You have a murderous look in your eyes. Killer Instinct is overflowing from you. This'll be interesting."

"I never expected my son to grow up to be so strong. It does run in the family."

"The only strength I got, I got from my mother!" He puts up a handsign. "Water Style: Water Blade Jutsu." His Katana is covered in water. He swings at Kisame and Kisame dodges. A slash of water flies from the blade at Kisame. Kisame smiles and dodges this as well. But Kai continues to slash waves of water at him.

"So, the little boy's a strong little ninja now."

"No thanks to you!"

"Foolish boy. It's my genes that flow through you. You're a water user by my design."

"Shut up and die!" Kai swings another slash of water at him but this time Kisame disappears. He reappears behind Kai with his blade at his side.

"You mistake your place. Your still sloppy compared to me."

"Don't think so."

Kisame looks down to see Kai's hand on the blade. Suddenly Kai's chakra starts to flare up and the blade glows. Kai is blown back. He tries to stand but finds that he can't. He blacks out.

He opens his eyes to find that he is in the Leaf Hospital. Beside him sat his teammates and sensei, along with Naruto, Ino, and the Hokage himself.

"What's going on?"

At the sound of his voice they all walk up to him.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Kai, you woke up! Believe it!"

"Yeah, stop yeling Naruto." He turns to Asuma sensei. "What happened?"

"Your power kicked in instinctively when you grabbed Kisame's sword."

"I don't understand. Why's the Hokage here?"

"We never imagined something like this would happen."

Kai began to get frustrated. "Somebody explain something!" As he yelled a rush of water shot out from his body.

Everyone looked on in awe.

"It's as I thought. I shall explain. This must remain a close guarded secret. Do you trust everyone in this room?"

Kai looked around at everyone once more. "Yeah. I trust them."

"Well. It would seem that when you used your power on the blade, you absorbed Samehada itself. The beast himself traveled into you."

"Samehada? The blade?"

"What makes Kisame's weapon so special is the fact that a powerful beast resided inside. Samehada, the 0 Tailed Shark."

"So, your saying that creature is inside me now?"

"Yes."

"So what now?"

The Hokage stroked his beard. "You shall continue as normal. If there are any complications report them immediately. You do have a Chunin Exam coming up soon. Dismissed."

Kai lies down across a field with Naruto.

"So, that thing inside you." Says Naruto.

"What about it?"

"Your just like me now?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So what's up with you and Ino?"

Kai remains silent and Naruto grins widely.

"Shut up Naruto."

He laughs.

"What's up with you and Sakura?"

"Going great. She doesn't wanna make it official but she knows she loves me."

"Naruto!" Yells a voice along with a swift punch to the blondes head.

"Ow Sakura."

"Oh shut up idiot." Sasuke appears next to Sakura. He glares at Kai.

"Why're you hanging around this trash?" He says indicating Kai.

Kai doesn't even look at him. "Didn't I beat your ass already? Get lost pretty boy. You might break a nail."

"That won't happen again." He flashes his Sharingan eyes for a second before they return to normal. "I promise."

"Wanna test that theory?" He flashes his Byakugan.

"No." Says Kakashi appearing out of nowhere. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Let's go."

They start to walk away. "See you in the Chunin Exams, Shark Freak."

'Shark Freak? You gonna let him get away with that?' Says a voice inside his head.

"What?" Kai says. He looks around and doesn't see anyone.

'Come on kid your smarter than that. I'm inside you.'

"Sa…Samehada?"

'So there is a brain in there.'

"The hell do you want?"

'Well, I was gonna drain all your chakra and take your body. But I decided I wanna see what you've got first before I decide whether or not I want you dead. Don't disappoint me kid.'

"If your gonna kill me, go ahead. I won't be constantly looking over my shoulder for your approval. Just be warned, your in for hell of a fight."

Samehada laughs, which gave Kai a slight headache. 'Oh we're gonna get along swimmingly kid.'

 _Well here you go guys. If you want shorter chapters then let me know. Read, Review and Enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone spent the next couple weeks training. Then finally, the day of the Chunin Exams finally arrived. They walked into the room, Naruto basically declared war on everyone, and the first test started. It was a written test. Some of it Kai recognized, but some of it made no sense to him. He looked around and everyone looked slumped. Except for one other person sitting about two rows ahead of him. Kai quickly deduced the object of this test must be to cheat. Which was really easy with his Byakugan. It was going well until the proctor announced the last question. He also announced that if you got the question wrong you'd never be allowed to take the test again. Or you could quit and come back next time. Kai thought Naruto was about to quit when he raised his hand, but unsurprising, Naruto just slammed his hand down on the table to tell the proctor he'll never quit. Kai had to smile. They all passed and then the real test came up. The forest of death. Kai stood with his squad and Naruto.

"Damn." Says Tenten. "Looks a little scary in there."

"Don't get all scary on us Ten." Says Kai. "We're gonna win. No matter what."

"Damn right! Believe it!"

"Whatever."

"Shikamaru. We need you. Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Anko explained the rules of the forest of death and Kai's blood boiled with excitement. This was his element. This was how he trained. As he listened he couldn't help but flashback to his childhood with Zabuza.

His breathe was white in the night air as it drifted from his lips to the skies. Kai stood naked behind a tree in the middle of winter. Had Kai not been a water user he would've died. But since he was the snow bended around to avoid his touch. A skill he taught himself to do after a lot of frozen training sessions. Right now Zabuza had tasked him with simply surviving the night. The animals stirred all around him but he tuned them out and focused simply on his prey. A large white lion. Kai stares at it intensely, kunai in hand. With a quick flick of his wrist the kunai flies through the air at the bear. Grazing it's head the kunai drew blood from the beast. This succeded in nothing but making the beast angry. It roared loudly as it located Kai. Bearing it's fangs and growling it rushed at him. Kai stared the beast in the eyes and stood his ground. What followed was a bloody battle. Man vs Beast. Kai and the bear struck blow after blow before Kai, bloodied and battered emerged victorious with a last quick cross to the bears throat and a final kick to his head. He breathed heavily.

"Kai!" Yelled Tenten. "Stay focused. We're about to begin."

"Yeah, yeah. I was born ready."

"Don't get cocky," Says Shikamaru. "The Chunin exams are no joke. There are some dangerous people here."

"Yeah, well so am I."

"Alright, I think we've all been waiting long enough. Let the second stage of the chunin Exams…begin!"

Kai, Tenten and Shikamaru sat in front of a tree.

"So, what's the plan?" Tenten asks looking at Kai. It went without saying that Kai was the leader.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighs and sits up.

"Alright. So, we have an Earth Scroll. Which means we need a Heaven Scroll to move on. On top of that we still gotta get to the tower with both our scrolls."

Kai takes a deep breath and looks around. "Byakugan!" He yells suddenly. "Tenten. Six O Clock."

With no hesitation, Tenten quickly fills her hands with shuriken and toss them. The branches above them rustle and 3 figures come flying out.

They land in front of them with a thud.

There were 3 of them. One had spiky purple hair that stood straight up. He had piercings all along his face. He glared at them with a smirk. The other one had bright blue hair that fell straight. Her face was drenched in makeup. Her bright purple lips formed a smile.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Couple of babies with a little bit of candy." The purple haired boy says.

"Looks like little Karin was actually useful for something." Their third companion looks away from them. Kai looks at her intensely. She had tomato red hair and wore glasses.

"Alright. I led you to them now let me go."

"Not a chance. Sarino told us you would be useful. He was right."

"Yeah, I think we're gonna keep you."

"Hey, you took her hostage?" Says Tenten. "That's messed up."

"We do what we want." The blue haired woman says before running at them. She flashes a couple handsigns before yelling "Fire Style Scattered Flame Justu!" In a wave of flame she disappears. She reappears behind Tenten with a kunai in her hand. "Time to die."

In a flash Kai grabs her arm. "Can't let you hurt my friend."

"How did you get behind me?"

"I'm just fast." With a flick of his wrist he tosses the girl. "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon goes flying at her.

"Earth Style, Bedrock Jutsu!" Screams the purple haired man. A giant boulder appears and flies into the dragon. The girl flips off a tree and lands back on the ground. He smirks. "Your pretty good kid. What a shame I we gotta kill you. Earth Style, Bedrock Jutsu!" A giant rock goes flying at them.

Suddenly Kai's body fades into a puddle. The real Kai appears. "Water Style, Giant Water Prison Jutsu!" The puddle shifts and expands. It surrounds the boulder. Kai slams the boulder into the ground.

"Give up." Kai says with a smirk. "Your outclassed."

"He's right Shiro. We need to leave!"

"Right lets go." The boy grabs the red haired girl and for a second she glances at Kai. As her piercing gaze screams help into his soul they take off.

"Well, that was interesting." Says Tenten. "You had em on the ropes. Guess we focus on the next scroll."

Kai gazes out into space.

"Kai?"

"We have to save her."

"Who?"

"You mean the girl? What a drag. Use your brain Kai. If we follow them we'd be walking into a trap."

"Shikamaru's right, we can't risk it."

"I have to. I have to save her. I'm going to save her."

Shikamaru sighs. "I hate when you get that look in your eye. It's such a drag."

"How do we even track them?"

"Leave that to me." He takes a deep breath. "Byakugan!" His eyes fade into pure white. "This way." He yells rushing forward.

"Yo Trin. We're back." The two individuals from earlier said to a scarlet haired man sitting on a wooden throne.

"Did you get the scroll?" He says with a boom of authority lurking in his voice.

"Nah. We were going to but we ran into this one ninja who was really strong."

"Pathetic. You losers can't handle a simple task."

"I'm telling you Trin, this dude is on another level. Your gonna have to handle him yourself."

"Whatever, let's go." He stands up and turns to the red headed girl. "Where are they now?!"

She says nothing. The man growls and in instant is next to her with a hand choking her neck.

"I'm not playing with you girl! You exist for one purpose, and that is to serve me! You'd be nothing without me."

She stays silent. With no effort he slams her into the ground. "You idiot. If you can't serve your usefulness then I'll be forced to just kill you. Would you like that? For me to just put you out of your misery?!"

She tries to talk but coughs.

"What'd you say? Finally ready to cooperate?"

"Th…They…They…Their..here."

A water shark goes crashing into the man. He skids back a few feet. Kai appears in a swirl of water next to the girl. "Hey, we're getting you outta here." He smirks, extending his hand to her. The girl, hesitant at first, gazes into his eyes. She is reminded of a time long ago and she finds love in his eyes. She slowly takes his hand.

The man glares at them. "Wind Style, Wind Barrage!" Bursts of thin sharp gusts of wind go flying at them.

Kai, pulling the girl close to him, makes quick hand signs. "Water Style, Giant Water Prison Jutsu!" He puts his hand towards the ground and a giant water barrier appears around him and the girl.

"Well then he uses Wind Style. Alright then, I'll take this guy out."

"No your wrong." The girl says. "His name is Trin Ikami. They call him the Nature King. Because he can use all chakra natures efficiently."

"Well then, that'll be a little more complicated. But more fun." He smirks at her.

"My name is Karin." She says suddenly blushing at their closeness. "I love you."

Kai, taken aback by her abruptness, just smirks at her. "My name is Kai."

 **Yep Karin is Kai's real love interest. Because I plan to expand this story into Shippuden and I didn't want to interfere with Ino and Sai. Plus Karin never got to marry and have kids and I think her intense personality go with Kai perfectly. Also, think of Suigetsu. That's all I'm gonna say. Read Review and Enjoy please.**


End file.
